The Doctor, The Detective & The Hacker
by Timelords-and-Explotions
Summary: What happens when a strange woman appears in John Watson's flat, claiming to know of the Holmes'. Post-Richenbach, Sherlock/OFC
1. Of doctor's and tea

The doctor, the detective and the hacker.

Chapter 1 - Of doctor's and tea

* * *

John Watson woke up at 6am, as he did everyday to do the same reptertive things over and over again sometimes he didn't even notice the day changing. Everyday he got up put the kettle on, got dressed, brusshed his teeth, made tea, drunk the tea and then left for work at nine. then at Five pm he would come home order take-out and go to bed. It had been the same ever since his best-friends death. But today was to be different because John Watson was to meet the woman who would un-break his heart, a woman who was sat on a sofa, A sofa that happened to be in his lounge in his mid-london flat, with two cups of hot fresh tea infront of her.

"Hello, Doctor Watson" the young woman held up one of the mug's for him to take whilest sipping the other "Tea?"

"H-how did you get in here?" John stutterd taking the mug - no matter how insane the situation he wouldn't let it be seen that John Watson was inpolite,

"Wee-el the woman who lives above you is new here and all it took was a 'tiny' lie that I was her new neighbor and three minuitets of lock picking - it's pretty easy really" She explained in a tone to close to a certain dead man's

John watched her as she stood up and moved into the early morning sun-light john could see that she had thick curly dark brown hair that fell loosely around her sholder's, pale gray eye's that serched him from behind her red rimmed glasses and despite the obvious age difference (of about ten years) she was still a little taller than him (every one was), "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my flat?"

"Why?, well Doctor Watson I'm here because of Mr Holmes, Mr "Sherlock" Holmes I'm here because there have been to many lies and not enough truths."

"Lies? what LIES?, he's Dead SHERLOCK-HOLMES-IS-DEAD he jumped off the hospital I saw HIM DIE!" John spat the words as he was about to loose his temper at this clearly insane woman. She walked up to the small window that faced out to the dingy mid-london street barely lit by a few run down street lamps and the odd bay-window, she was still compleatly carm despite John's shouting that was directed souly a her "And as for my name, I could tell you- but then you would never listen to me again, not that your listning now anyway." a small laugh escaped her lips

"WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME!" John had lost it, he was full-blown screming at her Who the hell was this woman why was he so relaxed about her breaking in to his flat and being so bloody cryptic?,sherlock thats why sherlock jumping-of-a-fucking-roof-top holmes, he thourght he'd left this behind him. In anger he through the mug at the dark-haired woman she elegantly and with little effort dodged it, making it smash against the plain white walls splattering still steaming tea that trickled down it in to a murky gray-brown puddle on the perfectly beige carpet,

she turned towards John "Moriarty." It was whispered so John moved closer "Analiese Moriarty" a little louder this time John looked like he had just been slapped round the face - Hard "My name Doctor Watson is Analiese Moriarty, And you Need to come with me because you know deep down you know that even 6ft won't stop Sherlock Holmes, his ego is just too damn big" another small laugh escaped into the tence air

"Ok then, where exactly are you taking me to because i'm pretty sure that even if sherlock survived that fall that the infaumous moriarty can't survive a bullet to the head and i'm not going to walk into any trap?" as a now sarcasticly calm John asked picking up the broken pieces of mug from the floor,

The woman who John now knew as Analiese Moriarty turned her head back too the window "Look. even if you don't trust me at least that-" she nodded towards the road John looked past her onto the street as a sleek black car, that praticly screamed Mycroft Holmes rolled up to the door of his flat "-will prove that you can", at almost the same time Anliese's phone beeped. and she took it out clicking the buttons

MESSAGE-

Time to go

- MH

"and there's my cue, Come on Doctor Watson, time to meet a dead man." She almost seemed exsited, she wallked back to the sofa and picked up her gloves and scarf pulling them on and taking long, sweeping stride's towards the door "Well come on then the car won't wait forever.", John picked up his coat and ran after Analiese, loving the renewed adventure, only spareing a second to say a last goodbye to his flat.

* * *

AN- Hello there :D,


	2. Of trains and rings

AN- I guess what? I luff you so much that I decided to upload the next chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 2 - Of trains and rings

Analiese practically flew out of john's front door and into the back of Mycroft's car not even glancing back to make sure he followed, She probably knew he would or she didn't care if he did. He followed the flair of black coat and red scarf into the car and barely had time to put on his seatbelt before it drove off. As Analiese removed her gloves to text, John noticed a ivy like engagement ring on her finger "so...your engaged?" he asked not expecting an answer from the eccentric woman,  
"mm?, oh the ring yes, yes I'm engaged and don't ask who to because I'm pretty sure you can figure it out."  
"I don't think I do, unless?..., No?" He looked over to her and she gave him a proud slightly cocky look "Really, Sherlock" She nodded hen turned back to her phone as if the question was about the weather, Now John was confused why would Sherlock propose to her but then again it was Sherlock he probably asked over a dead body, in morgue, whilst poking a dead man's heart.

-=-Three months earlier-=-

Analiese walked onto the platform exactly ten minuets early because she knew that the train would be exactly twenty-four minuets late giving her half an hour to throw off any traces of her time in Portsmouth and change her entire fa ade, how did she know the timings of the Southern train network and why didn't she want anyone to know she was there?, well she was a Hacker A Consulting hacker to be precise and she'd been in Portsmouth to help a overweight middle-aged banker find out if his young wife was having an affair, she had been ofcorse but it was this kind of predictable boring work that paied her a very exclusive wage, on this paticular case she had earned five hundred pounds (in cash) that now sat at her feet in a small rucksack as she waited for her train back to London. And as predicted the train rolled up at Thirty-four past eleven in the evening and as it was the last train of the day there were very few people on board just a couple of students one business man and a rather bored looking figure with his coat drawn up around him, almost as if he were hiding. As this was going to be a long journey, she pulled out her laptop and quickly logged on, typing rapidly she moved all her files on the recent case to a memory stick that she would place in the nearest bin when she left the train because she'd learnt the only way to erase all trace of the trail is to not know where it ends, and Mycroft was always very good at finding them and keeping them safe for her.

-=-Meanwhile in London-=-

The door to Mycroft Holmes' office flew open without so much as a knock jumping it's occupant out of a boredom induced nap, the young man who Mycroft now recognized as the head of one of his top severance teams who would usually be watching his little Brother but because of certain developments, mainly his supposed 'death', he had moved the team to search for a Miss Analiese Moriarty or Stephanie Xenic as she was currently calling herself "Mr. Holmes, we've found her!" the young man practical threw the file at him, The older Holmes scanned the page's seeing the photo's of a young girl with heavy make-up and hopped earring's. To any one else this would look like your adveradge chav but to Mycroft Holmes this was the consulting hacker known by too many names and facade's to recall but circled in red in all the photo's was a silver ivy-like ring on her finger. Mycroft pulled a close up of her right hand out of the file and stood before walking over to a crowded pin board, lifting up the image he compared it to the other seven pictures that coated the far right wall "Is it a mach sir?" the question was ignored though,  
"where is she now?" Mycroft's hands shook,

"On a train to London sir, kings cross station" Still the man got no reply "Should we send a team to get her?" Mycroft's head snapped round "Yes." the word was angrily bit out "but make it quiet, I don't want any one asking 'difficult' question's,ok?"  
the man mumbled a quick "Yes sir" before hurriedly running out of the room

* * *

AN2- TahDah :P


	3. Shakes fist BAROWMAN!

~~~with a loud and ungraceful 'thud' they dumped her on the floor before scurring out like the rat's they were. as soon as the door closed Mycroft squared up to Adam shouting "get out of my sight!" before punctuating it with a punch to the face.~~~

hehehe aren't I evil,

BTW barowman did this not me, so ya-know, don't kill me... Please? *Hides*


End file.
